


Sacrifice

by Teyamarra



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyamarra/pseuds/Teyamarra
Summary: They were soulmates. Soulmates who had been to hell and back for each and would do anything to protect the other. If this was a love story they'd reconnect and spend the rest of their lives together, making up for lost time. But this wasn't a story, this was real life. And life was full of sacrifices, and this would just have to be another one.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is really poorly edited and kind of everywhere, but I needed to get it out. This is a oneshot, but I hope it'll spark more creativity for these two (hopefully something less angsty and sad) because I love them together.

His arm is wrapped around you, finger drawing tiny circles on your back. His hands were rough, calloused from his time doing construction. These hands had changed so much since the last time they had caressed you and in some ways, they were still the same. They still had that firm grip, from years of riding that godforsaken motorcycle, but over the years they had grown gentle. Like he was touching you as if you could break at any second. If you had to guess you’d say this newly found gentleness stemmed from holding baby Jughead and baby Jellybean. 

That realization reminded you of where you were. You were in bed with a married man, that had two children. One of which were in a very serious relationship with your daughter. You opened your eyes which had been closed for so long that dark spots were dancing around the room. You shouldn’t have been there. You knew coming to his trailer had been a bad decision but you needed to see. You needed to see that whatever you had, whatever flame that you kept burning for him was requited. And it was. The way he looked at you when he opened the door. The way his eyes swept over every inch of you within 2 seconds. He had done that often. Somehow making you feel both insecure and confident at the same time. 

“Your leaving.” His voice was soft, gentle like the world would fall apart if he spoke any louder. It was a statement, not a question, so you didn’t answer. Instead you sat up pulling the thin sheet over your chest. “Oh, now were being modest.” You chided yourself in your head. FP must have been thinking the same thing because he laughs, a low deep laugh that you had missed over the years. You pretend to be annoyed, letting out a long sigh, even rolling your eyes. You take pleasure in the small smile he sends you and you send him one. Its fake and it doesn’t quite reach your eyes but you hope that he doesn’t notice. 

But he’s Forsythe Pendleton Jones. When it comes to you he’s an expert. He knows that this probably won’t happen again but he doesn’t move his hand that is still loosely wrapped around your waist. He scoots closer until his shoulder is just barely brushing yours. He doesn’t say a thing, he just looks at you with those dark eyes. He’s not asking you to stay because he know it’ll be futile, he’s accepting the fact that all you guys have is now. 

A lot has changed since you guys were young. Sure, you were still very much in love, but you grew up. Got married and have beautiful kids. Kids who loved each other. Kids who deserved a shot at the happy ever after you and FP were never able to achieve. Maybe in the future you two could try again, maybe in the future the longing that you felt for each other will dissipate. Only time would tell.


End file.
